Yoh vs the Jinchūriki
Yoh vs the Jinchūriki is the Hundred Seventy-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 18, 2017. Synopsis Murakumo was forced to fight Yoh who was from the World of Shaman King. Who would triumph over one single shaman fight. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= After departing from Neotopia to other Galaxies, Miwa and friends inside the starship called the Flying Pizza are chased and attacked by the Death Star commanded by Toshiya Gekko. Miwa manages to jump to hyperspace just in the nick of time. After coming out of hyperspace, but one of the engines gets hit badly. Miwa's starship making their descent to the strange planet. They crash landed in the snowy canyon where they eventually meet Yoh's counterpart and his group and bumped into Hao's counterpart and his followers. As Hao states that Yoh needs to become stronger before walking away, Lyserg's counterpart attacks him but Hao is able to block the attack. Hao then leaves the scene. Then, Sharona, Sally and Ellie from the Lily Five go after Hao while asking if they can join him. After setting up the camp, Yoh introduces his counterpart to Murakumo and Lyserg introduces to his counterpart to Miwa Tomoe who was pregnant. Lyserg and his counterpart are depressed because he realized that at this moment, there is no way that he can beat Hao or Miwa. To make Lyserg feel better, Ryu tells him about how he decided to become a Shaman like Yoh. Then a flashback starts is seen in where Mikihisa convinces Yohmei that he must train Ryu. Ryu then tells that many things can be accomplished by believing in it. In the flashback, Tokageroh becomes Ryu's main spirit and Ryu then reaches his goal of becoming a Shaman. As Ryu then states that he will fight even though his opponent is strong, back to the present Yoh tells everybody that the blizzard has stopped so they can move forward again. As they prepare to move on, Lilly stops them and Millie wonders what she sees. Lilly then shows them that Hao is planning to melt the river so everyone will be caught by the flood. However, as Hao is then seen attempting use his Spirit of Fire to melt the frozen water, the Miwa stole the Spirit of Fire from Hao to prevent him from flooding the canyon. As everybody is relieved, Hao is seen smiling because he has seen Yoh making progress. Later on, Yohmei is seen calling Anna's counterpart about something concerning Hao. |-|Chapter 2= As Yoh asks Hoa why he wants to create a world for Shamans only, Hao states that it's all for the future of the planet. As Silva of the 10 Patch Officiants states that there is no way to stop him without fighting, Hao states that they're no match for him. As Hao mocks Yoh, Yoh attacks him and clashes with him. Meanwhile, Ren and the others are trying to defeat the Guardian Spirits. As they all attack them multiple times, they all get knocked back. Meanwhile, Hao and Yoh are clashing multiple times. As Hao states that there's to much difference in their strengths, Yoh gets hit by Hao. As Opacho states that it'll all be over soon, Manta replies that Yoh won't lose. As Opacho states that Yoh has gotten stronger and there is no point obtaining a weak half, Manta gets scared. As Hao has knocked Yoh down again, Ren and the others are seen lying on the ground in exhaustion. As they all stand up, Ren states that he is worried about Yoh being alone with Hao. As they all attack the Guardian Spirits again, they are able to defeat them. As they all progress, Jun and Lee Pyron arrive and have to fight a Guardian Spirit as well. Meanwhile, Hao knocks Yoh down again. As Hao asks if Yoh feels humiliated, Jun, Lee Pyron are seen getting beaten by the Guardian Spirit. As the Guardian Spirit is about to attack them, Anna shows up and beats the Guardian Spirit by summoning Zenki and Goki. As Anna progresses, Jun and Lee Pyron decide to stay behind. Meanwhile, Opacho states to Manta that Yoh will become one with Hao. Then, Hao disarms Yoh and Murakumo asks to stop this pointless fighting. Murakumo and Yoh's counterpart steps in, much to Hao's surprise. While Murakumo was telling Yoh's counterpart that he and Hao are brothers the four talk, Hao is surprised that Murakumo's daughter is having a baby. After Hao grins, as Yoh and his counterpart's soul, Murakumo's soul, Miwa's soul and Amidamaru are seen being absorbed by Hao, Ren's counterpart and the other's counterparts have just arrived. As Anna shows up as well, she gets shocked by what she is seeing Two of two Yoh's headphones on the ground and screams Yoh's counterpart's name in horror and fear. When Murakumo, the pregnant Miwa and two Yohs wake up, Murakumo realizes he must be inside the Great Spirit and Hao appears, revealing that he's actually inside him and in the highest society of the Great Spirit, the society of the Shaman King where only people Hao wishes to enter may come. The two start a conversation during which Yoh reveals that he too dislikes humans because they really are destroying the Earth. But he also admits that he could never go as far as to kill them, so Hao orders Murakumo and Miwa and Yoh to return to World of the Shaman King so that Yoh's counterpart and Hao talk before he passes judgement. |-|Chapter 3= As everyone's counterparts thinks back to good memories they've shared with Yoh, Manta falls to his knees while stating in disbelief that Yoh is dead. The portal opens and out of it emerging Yoh, Miwa and Murakumo was reunited with the others. After fixing the ship, Miwa and friends see the Death Star on top of them. As everyone's counterparts creates their Big Oversoul and attacks in anger, Silva of the 10 Patch Officiants screams that they should not let Toshiya Gekko destroy the Shaman World. Meanwhile, Yoh's counterpart is seen floating through an empty space. He hears many voices of the Shamans fighting in the Grand Civil War. Yoh is seen in an empty space waking up. Meanwhile, Yoh's counterpart in the real world, stands up and surprises everyone, especially Anna and Miwa has given brith to a baby girl. Meanwhile, Yohmei and the others sense that Yoh's aura has returned and are happy. Anna gives Yoh his headphones back and welcomes him. Later on as everybody goes home, they say goodbye to Lyserg because he goes a different way. As Marco and Jeanne are seen watching Yoh and the others leave, Goldva is seen stating that the Shaman Fight will have a new generation of Shamans since the hero who will save the Great Spirit and Hao was the prophecy that the stone tablet predicted was fulfilled. |-|Chapter 4= After returning to space, Miwa and friends are able to find a planet. While secretly raising her own daughter, Miwa has to train Ashi on wielding the Mobile suit like her grandfather through the usage of video games and ninjutsu in Shin Gundam Musou. Miwa teaches Ashi how to upload the gunpla into the video game and uses it to play the gunpla as the player. Ashi's gunpla is the RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam in Zygarde Complete Forme color scheme and Miwa's gunpla is ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. Yoko and Tomoe has to GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundams with the color scheme of Big Zam and and Shinn the Asuka has the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam with the color scheme of Superior Dragon called the Superior Impulse Dragon. Miwa and Ashi played together through missions and multiplayer modes. Outside Miwa's ship, Baxter Stockman’s living, chuckling head scuttles around seeking the perfect entry point. Once he's satisfied, Baxter warps through the hanger door and climbs inside. Miwa introduces Ashi, her birthday present; the virtual video game machine that can transmit the video games into reality; Gunpla Battle Pod. Ashi has chosen her favorite, Gundam Vs. Extreme. They enter the chambers and launch in White Base not before the A.I. gave the players their avatars. Miwa's avatar was Ashi Yamato, Ashi's avatar was Ashi Yamato's younger brother; Miwa Ray, Yoko Buxaplenty's avatar is Ame Amalif, Tomoe's avatar was Haruto and Shinn the Asuka's avatar is Murakumo Yula Athha. With the playing field a simulation of Berlin. Ten Destroy Gundams appeared with both Sting from episode 38 and Stella from episode 31-32 of Gundam Seed Destiny series, piloting one of them. Ashi Yamato knows it is the boss battle. Miwa Ray and Murakumo sees the cameos of Shinn Asuka in Destiny Gundam and Lunamaria in Impulse Gundam fighting both Athrun Zala in Infinite Justice Gundam and Kira Yamato in Strike Freedom Gundam and Sting from episode 31-32 Neo Mu La Flaga as Neo aiding the Destroy Gundams. Cut to Baxter, who opens a side panel of the pod mechanism and starts manipulating wires. The evil scientist laughs and reports that his mission has been a success before scurrying off. While entering the battlefield, Sting from episode 38 and Stella from episode 31-32 have started it's attack starts taking shots at Murakumo, but Miwa, tempered by the first attack, retaliates and takes out seven of ten looming Destroy Gundams one after another and one of them, piloted by Sting from episode 38, explodes, leaving three remaining led by Stella from episode 31-32. Stockman has somehow manipulated the Gunpla Pod machine to make the virtual game a reality. Back at Berlin of Cosmic Era, where Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria surprisingly acknowledges the presence of the pilots fighting ten Destroy Gundams and Haruto takes out two leaving Stella from episode 31-32 last one standing. Shinn was forcing himself to SEED mode accusing Murakumo Yula Athha of betraying their trust from the ZAFT eight years ago and Murakumo Yula Athha was stunned, forcing himself to use the Superior Dragon and Seed Mode to destroy the two remaining Destroy units operated by Stella from episode 31-32 which caused Shinn Asuka's feelings stop him from killing Murakumo, realizing that it was the avatar of Shinn the Asuka. |-|Chapter 5= While Haruto is dealing with Sting from episode 31-32, Ame Amalif shell sweeps every Blue Cosmos' mobile suit armada and even taken out. The White Base captian tell the Gunpla crew known as the Star Fox to get out of the line of fire because the White Base is readying the super cannon in three seconds aiming for Djibril's flagship. Ashi Yamato, Miwa Ray, Ame, Haurto evades the line of fire but Neo and Shinn Asuka knocks Shinn the Asuka's avatar aside and tells him that Stella is the pilot of Destroy and Haruto continues to attack mercilessly against Destroy, even shooting down Neo’s Windam. The Windam crashes into the ground and Neo is ejected from the cockpit. Murrue gasp at what she sees on the monitor… The White Base fires after three seconds, destroying Djibril's flagship and killing Lord Djibril, instantly and accidentally damaging Kira Yamato's Strike Freedom Gundam and the Archangel. Shinn Asuka keeps Shinn the Asuka's avatar's Superior Impulse separated from the rest of the team and desperately calls out to her. “I’ll protect you!” Stella finally comes to and briefly pauses. She is comforted with his words, until she sees White Base through the crack in the cockpit and panics again. Destroy charges the chest cannon and MA Cannon on back to fire at the approaching Impulse Gundam. Just then both Ashi Yamato's Strike Freedom and Shinn the Asuka's avatar's Superior Impulse stabs the cannons together, causing a chain reaction that destroys the giant mobile armor and mortally wounds Stella. Stella tells Shinn that she loves him and dies in his arms, and Shinn cries out in anguish. Before the girl gives Ashi Yamato the “internal safe reset” device to return them to the real world. |-|Chapter 6= After the coming out of the Gunpla Pods, the Uteom Shredder and his minions attack Miwa's group and captured their ship. Everyone is shocked to see the Utrom Shredder, who released Paul von Schroeder as the Divine Shredder alongside Eggman and his troops. The Utrom Shredder and his minions attack the Multiversal army of Paul Gekko and faces off with Mortu. The Utrom Paul Gekko overhear Shredder saying that he had anticipated facing the Utroms for ten centuries, and realize that he's the same Shredder from feudal Japan. Paul Arcadia Gekko uses the Shredder voice modulator to modulate the voice and make Spider Baxter Stockman look like a unicorn, but the Utrom Shredder angrily tells Baxter not to listen to the kid but Paul Arcadia Gekko then tells Stockman to give all voice-controlled protocol to him, letting Baxter be in control of the descendant of the Arcadia Empire. Paul Arcadia Gekko then tells Stockman attack the Utrom Shredder, leaping onto his chest and activating deadly energy rays that engulf the pair. The Shredder short circuits and falls - defeated by Baxter Stockman, but the suit begins to open up - revealing the Utrom inside! As the alien emerges, Hun and the Elite Guard rush to their master's side. Hun lifts the Shredder Utrom and growls that they'll be back, and then the Foot turn to run off. |-|Final Chapter= After the attack of the Shredder, Miwa and her daughter are relieved which the captain told Ashi's newfound friends have found the coordinates to the strange planet. However, Mario's group is unaware of the fact that they are being pursued by the Death Star again. Characters 1995-2019= =Humans and etc.= *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Miwa Tomoe *Ashi Uzumaki *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Chocolove *Tamamura *Millie *Lilly *Shichika Yasuri *Bastia *Utrom Paul Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Murakumo Gekko *Paul Arcadia Gekko I *Paul Cutter Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Nobuya Gekko *Kanon *Kirihara *Naotsugu *Mari *Takeaki *Kei *Asakura Seimei *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Peach *Momoshiki Palpatine *Emperor Eggman *Paul von Shredder *Darth Baron *Vinsmoke Goji *Toshiya Gekko *Bowser *Koopa Troopas *Goombas *Stella the Louise *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Tifa Sune *Minamoto no Raikō *Stella the Louise *Paul Ichijou *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Heishin *Kaoru *Kenshin *Kenhi *Kanji Kamatari *Kushinada Kenobi *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Minamoto no Raimei *Ralf *Clark *Lien *Soiree *Leona *Hinka *Terry *Blue Mary *Andy *Geese *Krauser *Tung Fu Rue *Jeff *Blue Mary *Kain *Yamazaki *Billy *Lily *Joe *Rock Howard *Hwa Jai *Richard Meyer *Kim *Raiden *Alba *Mai *Kyoichi *Cheng *Jubei *Laurence *Big Bear *Kyo *Yuki Kushinada *Athena *Duo *Xiao *Shen *Drake Utonium *Ken Kitazawa *Peach *Mr. Mayor *Momoko *Miyako *Karou *Kennai *Great Edo Chaki Chaki Girls **Momo **Okou **Omiya *Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Naori Uchiha *Hotaru Uzumaki *Gato *Takeshi Gekko *Yuki Imai *Kyoji Gekko *Honey D. Okaina *Honey D. Paul *Misty Tredwell *Kyoji Kusanagi *Luise *Ash *Elisabeth *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Odie *Garfield *Jon *Mama Meany *Mama Meany's Employee *Vito *Eddie *Scaramouche *Scotsman *Flora *Sei Terumi *Mojo Jojo *Him *Gangreen Gang *Hiro *Captain Gundam *Shute *Chief Haro *Bell Wood *Zero *Bakunetsumaru *Sayla *Relejimana Miya du Lacroa *Juli *Kao Lyn *Gunbike *GunDiver *GunEagle *Commander Sazabi *Zapper Zaku *Grappler Gouf *Destroyer Dom *Zako Troopers *Athrun Zala *Shinn the Asuka *Kira Yamato *Suzuka *Hokuto *Touji *Harutora *Natsume *Kogure *Utrom Shredder *Karai *Hun *Chaplin *Stockman =Ghost Guardians= *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash =Duel Monsters= *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon =Gods= *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire |-|Shaman King= *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Chocolove *Tamamura *Millie *Lilly *Zeke |-|Shin Gundam Musou= =Gundam Seed Destiny= *Andy *Arthur *Athrun Prime *Auel *Dearka *Gilbert *Hiene *Yuna *Kira Yamato *Lacus *Meer *Reverend *Mayu *Murrue *Haw *Mu *Sting *Ray *Yzak *Gladys *Shinn Asuka *Yolan *Meyrin *Luna *Djibril |-|Gundam Vs. Extreme= =Gundam Seed Destiny= *Ashi Yamato *Miwa Ray *Ame Amalif *Haruto *Murakumo Yula Athha *Cagalli Yula Athha *Andy *Arthur *Athrun Prime *Auel *Dearka *Gilbert *Hiene *Yuna *Kira Yamato *Lacus *Meer *Reverend *Mayu *Murrue *Haw *Mu *Sting **Sting (episode 31-32) **Sting (episode 38) *Ray *Yzak *Gladys *Shinn Asuka *Stella **Stella (episode 31-32) *Yolan *Meyrin *Luna *Djibril Trivia *Ashi's video game resembles Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon